hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Super Typhoon Choi-wan/@comment-4074533-20150809034929/@comment-4074533-20150815190746
@Spcardozo: No problem. I just wanted everyone to be aware of what he or she may have been doing without realizing it. @Xtyphoon: By what I am about to say, I am not trying to insult or offend you or anyone else, but I would like to state my position on this issue that I just now seem to be coming on. If you didn't know already, I have stated multiple times on previous comments that I opposed what Anna did, and one more time, here it is - Her scandal stuff was very repetitive and unnecessary, and also made me feel a little uncomfortable when I read it. Moreover, she deserves her permanent block in a way; period. On a side note, seeing the messages she has written on her Pitch Perfect Wiki wall, I'm pretty certain the account in question is a sockpuppet. Why would the real Anna Kendrick be so concerned about vandals attacking and "raiding" those pages? Also, I totally understand how you and perhaps others feel about her plagiarizing your article. I would also be frustrated if someone took my article without my permission, and take the appropriate action to report it from there. I also read your comment on Nida's article and how you spent so much time planning the article, as well as your busy schedule. And I'm sorry you've been feeling this way for the past several months, and as someone with a condition that also involves anxiety, I think I can empathize with you. However, I personally would like to point out that Anna was not always about those scandals and vandalizing activity; she did other things here. Did you even bother looking at her contributions like I did? If you happened to, you would have known that she [http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2010_Pokemon_hurricane_season?diff=57635&oldid=55448 made original Pokemon seasons as well like this one], and perhaps this was her way of "making up" for her "scandalous" and "copycat" behavior. Moreover, looking at the messages she left on your wall (and the ones you removed, too), no offense, but I find it rude that you never responded to this message Anna left. That was not a scandal message, and it wasn't even against your work. You probably don't realize this, but you may have hurt Anna's feelings by not responding to her request, and maybe that is why she kept bothering you? Furthermore, and I am not siding with Anna by saying this, but the way you tried to defend yourself against her wasn't the best. Having now dealt with two situations involving drama like this, I understand you were trying to get her to go away. However, swearing and calling her names is not the way to win a feud (and quite frankly, disrespectful in general), and the users involved the past confrontrations who did that tactic got warnings or were even blocked. Since this is old drama, I don't think a warning is necessary for you, but you at least should be mindful that everyone can read the comments you write about Anna here. In addition, seeing the "administrator" tag on your profile - why didn't you just delete the article when you first found it (Unless you're a junior admin or something, then I understand)? On a side note, about her renaming your articles - I don't think she was trying to steal your work like you claim, but instead emphasize that you made it. Now, about my threat above - the point I'm trying to make is that it is pointless to tell the world Anna can't edit your article because she is blocked, and undoing my edit would serve no useful purpose. I'm sorry if I came harsh on that point, but if you were blocked, would you think it was annoying users were telling you to not edit your articles anyway? I've undone a similar message on your 2013 hypothetical Pacific typhoon season article. Regarding your bolded statement, it is evident that you have not seen Steve820's 2013 Great Lakes hurricane season. All the satellite images you see in that article are his own work, and not taken off Wikipedia or another image source. Finally, to end my comment, you gave me permission to use this article several months ago for one of my own hypothetical typhoons. On the article for my typhoon, Wyatt, I will make it clear that I respect your work, and will even provide a link to my wall if you ever believe I am plagiarizing you. I spent a good amount of time writing this defense of mine. I really understand the frustration when your work is spoiled, as it has happened to me countless times before. Don't take this personally; I'm just trying to give you advice, y espero que te sientas mejor pronto. Truce? :) Sincerely, Andrew